Alone With Myselves
by Ima Super Mute Ant
Summary: IT'S A JAMIE FIC! YAY! Jamie agree's to come to the mansion to escape his scary uncle. I don't know how to summerize the rest
1. We meet the Jamies

Authors note: WOW!! Look at that, a fic that ISN'T about gambit. I think hell has frozen over. Annnyway, I don't really know anything about Jamie, or Jamie's powers or much of Jamie's life. I haven't even seen him in the cartoon that much. I've never even read a comic with Jamie in it. But I've read lots of Jamie fics so I guess its ok. I fiddled a bit with Jamie's powers and his history but this is EVO( and I can do whatever I want. I know this chapter is pretty short but I'm practically incapable of writing anything of real length with out taking forever. I'm just too lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of a witty disclaimer right now. just think it would you?  
  
Jamie Madrox stood in the doorway and glared at the three people in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped. Jamie didn't usually open the door to people, but something about the pretty lady with the white hair and dark skin had made him feel at ease. That didn't mean that he had to be nice though.  
  
"Is this the Madrox residence?" said one of the pretty lady's companions, a somewhat short, perky, girl with a brown ponytail.  
  
"Yeah." He glared harder and hoped they weren't social workers.  
  
"Are your parents home Jamie?" asked the pretty lady.  
  
"No they'll be out for a while," more like forever, "can I help you with something?" He didn't stop glaring but it never hurt to be polite.  
  
"Yes." Said the pretty woman regally, "May we come in?"  
  
Jamie mentally glanced around for duplicates, but only found about five or so outside feeding the animals. It would definitely not be fun to have a completely stranger bump into two or three of his clones. After debating the idea for a couple minutes, Jamie nodded and stepped aside, letting them in.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
The talkative girl with the ponytail whistled as they came through the door. "Wow." She said, "This is one clean house."  
  
"Yeah." Mom was a total neat freak, and Jamie wanted everything to be perfect if. no, when she came back. It hadn't been that hard, he'd had all his dupes to help after all, and he'd been able to keep the house clean and the farm working with their help. Although the extra sensory input he got when he reabsorbed them all had knocked him out a couple times.  
  
The third girl, a quiet Goth with twin streaks of white in her hair, moved towards the small door in the den marked 'lab'.  
  
"Don't go in there!" he snapped. The girl's hand jerked away from the knob and his glare got a little stronger.  
  
The two teenagers and the pretty woman sat down on the living room couch and Jamie perched nervously on the edge of a chair to hear what they had to say.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm." Started the pretty lady; "I am an instructor at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. This is Kitty and Rogue, they are students at the institute."  
  
"And?" Jamie asked, relieved that they weren't social workers but still on guard.  
  
Ororo folded her hands in her lap and favored him with an intense stare. "We know about your gifts Jamie," she said, "And we want to help you control them." Jamie's mind went into overload. They knew about his power. They knew! Did they know about his parent's too? Were they going to take him away to 'get his powers under control' and then dump him in a foster home when they found out that his mom had left three months ago. He was mindless with panic, completely frozen to the spot, when he noticed the small folder that Ororo had placed on the coffee table for him.  
  
"Talk to your parents about attending, we'll visit later if you decide to come."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jamie stifled a sigh. They wouldn't take him anywhere without parental permission, and Jamie was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting any. "I'll ask my...uh... parents." Right, if his mother was still alive she sure as hell didn't care, and his dad. . . Jamie didn't like to think about that.  
  
"It'll be, like, totally great to have a new student around," Said Kitty. Rogue rolled her eyes at the other girl's enthusiasm. Jamie ushered them to the door,  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He muttered. Ororo and Kitty walked out to the car but the Goth, Rogue he reminded himself, hesitated a moment before leaving.  
  
"Listen," she said to him, making sure Ororo couldn't hear them. "I know you don't want to come to the institute. But would you at least think about it? They may not be the easiest people to live with and the danger room session's suck, but they really want to help. It's better than the alternative right?"  
  
Jamie smiled at her. The first person he had really spoken to like a person (besides himself of course) for months.  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about it."  
  
She smiled, a thing he figured she didn't do often, and ran to the car. He had already shut the door by the time the car had pulled away from the curb.  
  
"You!" he said, jabbing a finger at a random dupe. "Look these over would you?" The dupe nodded and took the files he had been given by Ororo and the two girls and jogging off to his, their, room to read in peace.  
  
A dupe was straightening out the pillows that the three visitors had been sitting on. Another one was polishing the coffee table. Jamie moved into the field in the back of the house. Three dupes were struggling to work his dad's farming machinery. They had managed to plant two fields without ruining anything. Jamie figured that was about the most they could do. One dupe was leaning against a tree, breathing hard. He was pale as death.  
  
"Tired?" Jamie asked, coming up beside his duplicate. The dupe nodded.  
  
"Rest." Jamie told himself, the dupe smiled and reabsorbed, leaving Jamie with the strange feeling of having duel memories and not knowing if he had absorbed the duplicate or if the duplicate had absorbed him.  
  
'How do I know I'm not a dupe?' He thought to himself as he took the dupe's place under the tree.  
  
A mental nudge drew his attention to his bedroom window. The dupe, no the Jamie (he couldn't be sure if it was a dupe or not) sent him an image of the brochure he had received. It told of the campus and the students and the way they helped the mutants there. It also told of Charles Xavier.  
  
'Maybe he can tell which of us is a dupe. It might be worth it just for that.' Thought Jamie as he watched himself wash a window for the third time that week. 


	2. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, and lots of other J...

Authors note: Hello my happy minions! Here's chapter two! YAY! ISMA is HAPPY!!! YAAY!!! And thanks to WhiteVeils, Zoken, and Kpstar25 (two n's chere)  
  
"You're all probably wondering why I called this meeting." Jamie said, standing in the middle of his crowded living room.  
  
"Nope I think we all know." Chirped a dupe.  
  
"Ummm. OK." Jamie said, "Anyway, I wanted to know what you all think about this Xavier thing."  
  
There was a slight hush as each dupe thought about the question. Jamie knew what they were thinking of course, but sometimes it was easier to talk things out with himselfs, his ideas always made more sense when voiced out in the open. At least they weren't saying "we think what you think" which was one of the most annoying responses he had every gotten to a question.  
  
"It's a good idea." Said one dupe, "They can help us with our powers and."  
  
"We don't need help!" interrupted another dupe. The dupe who had been talking reached over and slapped dupe number two's arm, causing three more dupes to appear and take seats around the room.  
  
"We need help." He said.  
  
"Point number one." Said Jamie the original (or so they thought, it was mostly a guess), "Help with powers." He wrote it down on the white board they had dragged all the way from the attic.  
  
"We can also meet some knew people." Said another dupe from across the room. "I mean we're great and all but I think we're all a little tired of each other. There were murmurs and nods all around the room. One dupe fell of his chair, creating two others.  
  
"Point number two, meet more people." Said Jamie.  
  
"But what if they find out about mom?" asked the first dupe.  
  
"They don't have to find out!" came the shout from all around the room closely followed by a few mumbles of "They wouldn't find out if we didn't go."  
  
Another Dupe spoke up, "Well I think we should. . ."  
  
"RUN! Shouted a dupe by the window. The dupes scattered in a second, one wiping his hand across the white board just as the doorbell rang. A dupe ran to the second floor bedroom in order to look out the window while another hid at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hello?" Came a young female voice on the other side of the door. "Jamie?" a hand giggled the doorknob and a petite woman with short brown hair and a designer suit stepped into the hallway. She looked around the extremely clean house and turned to someone behind her.  
  
"I don't think he's here." She said, "and you're sure you haven't heard from your sister in three months?"  
  
"She usually calls me every week." Said a rough gravelly voice, "I'm so worried."  
  
"Well there's obviously no one here." Said the woman, maybe we should check back later."  
  
The man may have nodded but neither Jamie was sure, the half-open door hid him. "I think that would be a good idea Ms. Sterner." He said, "I'm glad you came all the way from the agency for this.  
  
"No problem, Mr. Turner." she replied, "And please, I asked you to call me Emma."  
  
"Only if you'll call me George." Said the man.  
  
Emma and George walked back out of the house and the dupe at the window could see them driving away in a jeep.  
  
"Damn," muttered both the look out Jamies. They both reabsorbed, the easiest method they knew to bring their knowledge to the collective.  
  
*****************************IN JAMIE'S ROOM**************************  
  
"There was a SOCIAL WORKER here?" shouted one of the dupes in Jamie's room.  
  
"Not important" said another dupe, seated on Jamie's bed. "Uncle George was here!" A hush fell over the Jamies as they reprocessed that information.  
  
One dupe summed up what they were thinking in a single word, "Crap."  
  
Jamie had only met his Uncle George one or two times, when his family had gone to George's farm house for special occasions. The man kept two huge dobermans in his backyard and never fed them in order to keep them 'vicious', He kept a gun in his bathroom.  
  
"Uncle George was look for us?" squeaked three dupes at once.  
  
"He knows about mom." Said another two.  
  
"He's coming to get us." Said one dupe seated on the windowsill.  
  
"Don't you think your being just a little paranoid?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No!" shouted all the dupes in the room, glaring him into submission.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"He's going to eat us ALIVE!"  
  
"He's got a gun."  
  
"He's got a SOCIAL WORKER!"  
  
"I KNOW!" Everyone's head snapped around and stared at the dupe who had jumped up from his place on the floor.  
  
"Xavier's." They all murmured at once.  
  
A decision was made before they even had time to think to closely about it, dupes scattered everywhere, no one spoke a word. Before they had time to lose there nerve Jamie was sitting at the kitchen table, neatly forging his parents names on the forms that Ororo had given him.  
  
"We have one hundred dollars that we found in mom's dresser." Reported a dupe "Enough for a one way ticket to New York. . . I think. . .How much do train tickets cost?"  
  
"I dunno, said Jamie, finishing of the last flourish of his mother's signature. "Get everyone in here."  
  
"Why?" the dupe asked, not bother to read his mind.  
  
"Because only one of us can go." 


	3. The Jamies come to bayville!

A/N: YAY! This took awhile, I'm laaaazzzzyyyy. Googles of thanks to: Silvers, RogueDragon5, Zoken, and The RP you guys are smurfy (that's good) IF your mad about my abandoning you for months on end, So am I! I am such a jerk sometimes. I should really give myself a good talking to. Give me a review and yell at me for being so inconsiderate. This chapter is really short, but fear not fair readers! I already have a longer one typed and ready to go! YAY! Also, this chapter has not been betaed like the previous ones so expect typos and if you see them, point them out :)  
  
Jamie stood in the middle of the Bayville train station. He had managed to call the Institute and arrange for someone to come and pick him up when he got there, explaining to them that his parents were at the hospital visiting with his sick grandmother and couldn't take the trip with him. The only hard part of the process was reabsorbing all the dupes he had made over the weeks and weeks alone. He was still getting over the headache.  
  
"Jamie?" Jamie spun around at the sound of the voice, scared out of his mind.  
  
"Hey." Said Rogue, "Sorry to startle you."  
  
"No problem." He said, breaking out in a smile. He should have known Rogue would be the one to pick him up. They had really clicked when he met her the first time, even though he was so much younger than she was. Something about he just set him at ease.  
  
"None of the teachers could come so we got to pick you up on the way back from school. Scott's waiting outside in the car." She told him.  
  
"Who's Scott?"  
  
""One of the students." Rogue replied, "You'll like him. . . I think. . . . probably not, but he's a really nice guy." Rogue smiled but he noticed her eyes were a little unfocused.  
  
"OK!" He said with a big grin.  
  
Rogue laughed and showed him over to where the car was parked, a red convertible that was so shiny it hurt Jamie's eyes. A boy wearing red glasses was in the driver's seat nodding his head to the beat of some unidentifiable song on the radio.  
  
"Hi," he said with a smile, "I'm Scott, it's nice to meet you, Jamie."  
  
"Uh, likewise." Jamie replied. He still wasn't used to speaking to people who weren't himself.  
  
"Jump in." Scott said. Jamie and Rogue both got into the car and Scott shoved the car in gear and screeched away.  
  
Jamie sat in the back seat with Rogue and Scott up front. There was total silence. Every now and then Rogue would look over at Scott, who didn't even seem to notice.  
  
'This has got to be the most uncomfortable car ride I have ever taken' Jamie thought.  
  
"So." Scott said, "When did you find out you were a mutant?"  
  
"I fell down the stairs" Jamie replied shortly, not mentioning how he had lain there, at the bottom of the staircase, for almost two hours before moving, and learned that his ankle was sprained and 6 of his newly made dupes had finished his dinner without him.  
  
"Bummer." Scott said. Jamie grunted, not really sure of what to say.  
  
Before the silence could become too oppressive, Scott had pulled up in front of a huge estate, complete with grounds, pool, and mansion.  
  
"Wow." Jamie breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said from behind him, "That's what I said too."  
  
Jamie grinned in response as the huge gates swung open and Scott drove the car slowly up to the garage. Together, the three mutants walked to the front door. Scott pulled out his keys, fumbling a moment before finding the right one and opened the door.  
  
"Step into my parlor." Rogue murmured, moving aside so Jamie could see into the huge mansion.  
  
Jamie was taken on a whirlwind tour. He met all the X-men and teachers in a little over five minutes. Their names and powers flew by so fast he had very little recollection of anything. Anything except for Beast, who, besides being big, blue, furry, and unforgettable in other ways, had grabbed Jamie up in a big hug upon meeting him and exclaimed "Welcome!" in a bellow loud enough to shake the foundations of the house.  
  
He now sat in his room, trying to figure out all that he had been shown in the short period of time. It was definitely a huge jolt, moving here from his New Mexico farmhouse where he lived with only his dupes and himself to this huge mansion in New York with so many other people.  
  
He currently had a room all to himself, although he'd been informed that that would change in a few days when the rest of the new recruits arrived. All of his possessions (a few clothes and a picture of his Dad) were arranged in the closet and his bed was made. Even though the room had been clean when he moved in, Jamie still sensed the dust and dirt that hadn't been picked up. What would happen if his mother found him here and saw what a mess he lived in?  
  
All of a sudden Jamie felt nervous. The room seemed to grow messier and dingier by the moment. Quickly, Jamie jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to where he thought the kitchen was. Pleased to find that he was right, Jamie then groped under the counter and emerged with some Windex, bleach, and a bottle of wood polish. Jamie rushed back upstairs and proceeded to rip one of his shirts up into rags.  
  
The next hour was spent cleaning the windows, furniture, and woodwork, of his room and the entire bathroom. A half-hour was devoted to vacuuming and another to cleaning the walls with another piece of his shirt. Jamie then cleared every thing out of his closet, wiped it down, and put everything neatly back.  
  
Flopping happily on the bed, Jamie admired his work. Mom would be proud of him when she saw his work. She would see how well he did and she'd want to stay with him. Jamie nodded to himself. Yes, he thought, she would be proud. 


	4. The New recruits are coming!

A/N: like I said, I'm SO FRIGGEN SORRY. I know I hate when people say "I'll post" and then ditch me for ages but I have a lengthy and viable excuse! I'm just too lazy to type it. SORRY.  
  
"JA-MIE!!!" Kitty shouted up the stairs. Jamie fell out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Four dupes circled around him, each getting up to follow Kitty's call. Jamie picked himself up, grabbed and reabsorbed three of them before they could leave the room. He found that he had been reabsorbing dupes more often then he was used to. This may have been because he had needed so many of them around back in New Mexico. However, after two weeks of living at the Institute he still produced a dupe at every pinch, bump, and poke.  
  
The fourth dupe had stopped at the door. He turned back to Jamie and said with a sigh, "We are such a klutz."  
  
Jamie nodded sympathetically and reabsorbed the dupe before running down to where Kitty was standing.  
  
"Hey Multiple." She said with a grin, "The rest of the new recruits will be here in, like, a couple hours so you better get breakfast early. Today's going to be busy and I think Kurt's going to, like, wake up any minute and then you'll never get anything to eat. Plus Wolvie want's to talk to you about something. He, like, says you should come see him after you eat."  
  
Jamie returned her grin and ran off to the kitchen, which was totally empty except for Rogue.  
  
"Hey, Ro'" he greeted. Rogue simply nodded her head towards him, not even looking up from her vampire novel. Jamie had found that he and Rogue had developed a friendship. One of the few he had since his mother left. She didn't talk much, but Jamie talked enough for both of them, and Rogue always had time to sit and listen.  
  
"Do you want some orange juice?" he asked her, opening the fridge and looking for something edible.  
  
"Nah." She said, finishing the chapter and putting her book down on the table, "Is there any milk?"  
  
"Nope!" He said, knowing it would sound way too perky to Rogue's ears, "Evan drank it all."  
  
Rogue sighed, "That boy and his freaking moojuice shit." She grumbled.  
  
Jamie chuckled. He wasn't nearly as disturbed by Rogue's language as Scott always seemed to think.  
  
"I think Ororo's going shopping today to get ready for the new people's raging appetites." He said, pouring two glasses of orange juice and handing one to Rogue, who accepted it with a smile and a vague "Mph."  
  
Jamie moved to a seat next to Rogue and was getting ready to enjoy a nice, quiet, glass of orange juice with his best (and only, really) friend other then his dupes. Scratch that, his dupes were annoying as hell. But, sadly, his peace and quiet were not long lived. A great bellowing, "SQUIRT!" could be heard from the neither regions of the mansion. Logan must have decided he had enough time to eat.  
  
Jamie groaned and stood, but before he could move a gloved hand snapped out and grabbed him by the wrist. The shock of having Rogue, who touched no one even with gloves, squeezing the life out of his arm made a dupe pop into existence.  
  
"You haven't finished eating." Rogue said, "And you won't get another chance. Go get cereal and eat it. Now."  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. Rogue was like the mother who never left; she just couldn't stand to see him skip a meal. Of course, Wolverine couldn't stand to be ignored. A difficult situation indeed, unless your name happened to be Multiple.  
  
"You." Jamie said to. . . Jamie, "Eat my breakfast." The dupe nodded and sat down with a bowl of Lucky Charms and Jamie ran off ignoring Rogue screaming, "That doesn't count!" after him.  
  
Hopping into the Danger Room, which was something like Wolverine's unofficial office, Jamie was glad to find that Logan had not set up any holograms or exercise equipment. This was a 'talk only' meeting, thank god.  
  
Wolverine had always seemed a little intimidating to Jamie. Ok, so the man scared the crap out of him. The point was that Jamie couldn't say a word to the short scary mutant to save his life. So he just walked up to Logan and looked hopeful.  
  
"Listen Short Stuff," Logan said, using the nicknames he only used on Kitty and Jamie, "The new recruits will be here in about half an hour. You'll be training with them, showing them around, and spending most of your other time with them so be on your best behavior. No joking around. Be responsible. Got it?"  
  
Jamie nodded enthusiastically, glad that he wasn't going to be chewed out for something."  
  
"I also heard that you got a detention on your first day of school." Logan growled.  
  
Jamie gulped, "Ye...Yeah."  
  
"Don't let it happen again. Two hours of Danger Room training on Saturday." Logan then nodded a curt dismissal and stalked out of the Danger Room.  
  
Jamie groaned and trotted out the doors. He could finish his breakfast with Rogue, and would probably be able to avoid Wolverine until the scheduled session.  
  
When Jamie returned to the kitchen, he found one furry blue mutant covered in cereal, one apoplectic looking mutant with red glasses and a banana peel on his head, and five spikes embedded in the wall with the responsible mutant nowhere to be seen. Rogue had left. Jamie sighed.  
  
"Hey! Jamie!" Kurt cried, "Vould you like something to eat?"  
  
Even though he was starting to get hungry, Jamie politely shook his head. Anything he ate at this point would come in contact with Kurt's fur, the walls, or Scott's head, none of which he wanted in his mouth.  
  
"Suite you self." Kurt said, grabbing an apple and bamfing out of the kitchen to finish it in peace. Scott pulled the banana peel off his head and tossed it in the garbage and then started to sweep the spilled cereal on the table into a little pile with his hands. Jamie poured himself another glass of orange juice, ignoring the real food for a moment, and sat down to watch Scott clean up.  
  
"Jamie," Scott said dumping a handful of Corn Flakes in the trash and starting on the dishes, "The New Recruits are going to be coming today and I want you to be on your best behavior. We want to give them a good impression and plus, you'll be going to all training sessions with them. Be responsible and don't make too many dupes when you're first meeting them. It can be. . .confusing."  
  
Jamie nodded to Scott the same way he had to Logan. It bugged him that he had gotten the same speech in a five-minute period, the only difference being six adamantium claws. But he said nothing to Scott about that and kept nodding, hoping he wouldn't have to comment.  
  
Scott gave a pleased smile and left the room quickly without another word.  
  
"Well that was rude." said Jamie who had walked up beside Jamie while he was being talked at.  
  
"Scott's got a lot of stuff on his mind." Said Jamie the First, "You know the New Recruits are coming today."  
  
"So I heard." said Jamie the Second, "Over and over and over and over. . ."  
  
"Have you finished our breakfast yet?" Jamie the First interrupted.  
  
Jamie the second didn't deign to reply and went off to watch TV, mentally telling Jamie the First that no, he did not want to be reabsorbed right now thankyouverymuch.  
  
Jamie (the First) gazed mournfully at the retreating back of his dupe. The dupe in question stubbed his toe on the door jam and yelled "OWCH!" so loud it could be heard in China. Jamie the Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth went to the den to watch Cartoon Network. Jamie was left alone with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Rogue entered the den intent upon a nice, quiet viewing of Saturday Night Live on a nice, quiet Wednesday morning. What she got was four Jamies jostling for position on the couch and arguing over whether to watch Johnny Bravo or Yu-Gi-Oh and one (possibly the original, she though) sitting on the floor calmly drinking orange juice and watching Bugs Bunny.  
  
"Hi Jamie." She said, mentally waving goodbye to her TV time.  
  
All movement stopped and the Jamies looked up at her at the exact same moment.  
  
"Hi Rogue! They cried."  
  
"Did you know the New Recruits are coming today?" asked one Jamie, earning a glared from a couple of the others.  
  
"So I heard," She replied, "I wanted to remind you to be careful when were meeting them. They only need one of you to show them around ok?" All of the Jamies nodded gazing raptly at her face. She knew they weren't listening.  
  
"Remember, be responsible." The Jamie with the orange juice looked slightly annoyed and Rogue thought back on what she had just said. "What the hell." She muttered, "I think I've absorbed Scott one to many times. Do whatever the hell you want squirt."  
  
Jamie grinned, at least Rogue realized how stupid the 'be responsible' speech was. It wasn't like he was getting a puppy.  
  
The Jamies were getting back to their couch-fight and Rogue and Orange Juice Jamie (who she was pretty sure was the original) had settled back to watch the couch-fight when a loud noise interrupted the fun.  
  
"We're under attack!" screamed one Jamie, flinging himself on the floor.  
  
"DOORBELL!" shouted another  
  
"I got it!" all five exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Rogue watch in horror as five Jamies jumped up to get to the door, tripping over each other on the way and creating three others. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Kitty cry from the hallway.  
  
"Like, THEY'RE HERE!"  
  
And that is chapter four. Still no beta... Will you be my beta??? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Review or I will be forced to take legal action. 


End file.
